The Other Princess of Uranus
by Snow Sorceress
Summary: [DiC Dub Season 1] The life of Harmeko is a normal one filled with the regular activities. But when the Sailor Senshi become a part of her life, what will she do? And how does a certain Dark Kingdom general tie into her past life?
1. A New Love

[Disclaimer: All characters (except Harmeko) go to who owns them. I'm just using them for my and other's enjoyment. As much as it pains me to say it, I make no money from this. So, no copyrights are being taken advantage of.]  
  
[Note: Before you read, keep in mind that I wrote this almost six years ago when my writing wasn't the best. Also, many people have asked why I used Malachite instead of Kunzite. The reason for this is because when I role- played as Harmeko, the guy I role-played with preferred Malachite as opposed to Kunzite. Oh and just so you guys don't kill me, I had written this story when I just started learning about the Japanese version of the show. So, some events and names may be wrong because I saw the dubbed version first. And in this story, Malachite doesn't have a love interest in Zoicite (sorry). ALL that aside, I hope you all enjoy the story, as this was my very first fan fiction that I did. Oh and don't forget to R&R!]  
  
In the corner of the universe stood a planet with one small ring. It sparkled like the rest; this was the planet Uranus. The brunette Princess of Uranus stepped onto the palace balcony and looked out onto the white speck that was the White Moon of Earth. As she did, her sister, Haruka, looked out at the neighboring planet of Neptune. Haruka looked at her sister, "Harmeko, what's on your mind?" Harmeko looked up from being distracted in though. "Oh, I was just thinking about that ball tonight. What if I don't look good or something." She answered. Haruka smiled, "Don't worry about, you'll be just fine, now come on, father wants to give you our family's heirloom." Harmeko nodded smiling having all faith in her sister.  
  
The two princesses curtseyed to the king. "Princess Harmeko, you have matured so with swords. It is time you have the family's Diamond Sword of Uranus. The blade will cut through anything, for it is of diamonds. It will serve you well." The king said proudly. Harmeko took the sword amazed; she knew as well as everyone else present that this sword was the one that saved the warriors in the legends told about generations ago. The sword glittered in her hand almost blinding her. Harmeko thanked her father for such a gift as this and he nodded dismissing them both.  
  
At the ball on the White Moon all the princesses were there from different planets. Everyone looked great, including Harmeko with her dark brown hair up and curled with light pink rose buds in it. She wore a light long pink gown that stretched out nicely. With it she wore golden earrings and an amethyst necklace. She looked at Princess Serenity, how her sparkling white dress stretched out so gracefully. Her prince was with her, Prince Endymion and he looked very handsome. Harmeko smiled thinking what a good couple the two were. Prince Endymion also had four other gentlemen with him. She guessed they were bodyguards since they looked so serious. All four wore similar knight suits than of that of Endymion. The waltz started and everyone got into pairs. That is. except Harmeko, she stood on the side watching everyone. Many dances went by and Harmeko yawned out of being bored. She watched all of the princesses dance elegantly, she even saw Prince Endymion look at her. She would have asked a guy to dance but all the cute ones were taken. Besides she was way too shy to ask. Prince Endymion walked up to her and she blinked unbelieving. "I've noticed that you've been standing there for quite some time by yourself, would you like to dance with me?" He said calmly smiling. She blushed bright red when he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She could see in the corner of her eye Princess Serenity looking half-jealous and half-happy for her. Prince Endymion was a great dancer and led well. She thanked herself for putting up with dance classes and the too strict of a teacher, Mr. Bacstan. When the dance ended, Harmeko curtseyed and Prince Endymion bowed. "See you later Princess Harmeko, good dancing." He said in an honest voice then walked to Princess Serenity. Harmeko knew she was blushing by the feeling of hot cheeks. She walked back to the wall where she had stood before. Then another medium paced song began to play from the orchestra. She watched the Inner Planet princesses dance with the bodyguards of Prince Endymion; Mars with the short blond haired one, Jupiter with the red haired one, Mercury with the long blond haired one, and Venus with a white haired one.  
  
The white haired bodyguard glanced away from the Princess of Venus and Harmeko caught his eye as the song ended. "Thank you sir, you dance well." The Princess of Venus said as the song was over. "My pleasure Princess" He responded bowing. Then the princess curtseyed smiling and walked back to her friends. Then the young bodyguard walked to Harmeko flipping his cape back.  
  
Harmeko was amazed to see this handsome young man walking toward her. She immediately started to blush and the bodyguard smiled which made her cheeks get hotter. He bowed in front of her and she curtseyed shyly. "Hello Princess Uranus." He said as he approached her. "Harmeko" She said quickly, she didn't like that name much and it was way too formal. "Princess Harmeko, pleasure to meet you. I am General Malachite." He said taking her hand and kissing it gently. Harmeko became bright red. She didn't believe what was going on. "May I have the honor of dancing with you?" He said gently. Harmeko almost immediately answered yes.  
  
He led her to the dance floor and they danced almost the whole night away. Harmeko could feel her heart flying. She smiled at the end of the last dance. Kunzite smiled back. "It was great dancing with you General, nice meeting you." Harmeko said admiring the smile forming on the general's face. "Same here Princess Harmeko, and do call me Malachite." He said smiling. Harmeko couldn't stand leaving this night in the past. "I hope I see you again." Harmeko said sadly. "As do I, Princess. as do I", he said in a charming voice.  
  
A month later Harmeko stood on her balcony on Uranus once more. This time she looked at the blue dot that was Earth. Haruka smiled, "You like that guy don't you?" "Huh? What guy?" Harmeko said trying to avoid the question. "Oh come now, I saw you dancing all night with Prince Endymion's general." Haruka said teasingly. Harmeko blushed and then nodded slowly. "Well good news, we need to go back to the Moon Kingdom for something important, so Queen Serenity said. You might want to pack a lot. The queen said we'd be staying there for at least four months." Haruka said knowing what kind of reaction she would get from her sister. Harmeko was full of happiness as she missed Malachite very much and was anxious to see him again.  
  
A week later the princesses of all the eight planets stood in a circle in a great hall of the Moon Kingdom's grand palace, the Silver Millennium. Each stood on the marble colored sign of their own respective planets. Harmeko stood next to her sister on the sign of Uranus. Queen Serenity stood in the middle of them all, while her daughter stood in the circle with the rest, on the moon sign. "You are all here to earn the powers of the Silver Imperial Crystal. To protect the lands you all come from." She said in her elegant voice. All the princesses closed their eyes as Queen Serenity raised the Silver Crystal over her head and concentrated. She closed her eyes and bright white beams of light flashed out of the crystal and into each of the princesses and out of the dome above her. When Harmeko opened her eyes she was amazed to see all the Princesses in short shirts, capes, and sailor like outfits, including herself. She had a dark pink cape and bow. Her skirt was yellow along with her shoulder flap and knee boots. The others seemed shocked themselves. Queen Serenity smiled and said, "You all have special powers to protect your lands and your leader is Sailor Moon." She pointed to her daughter, Princess Serenity. "There are many others that have these powers, each will help you in your struggle against the evil. You are the Sailor Senshi." She said exceeding her voice. The Senshi held each other's hand and called out in loud voices, "SAILOR SENSHI!"  
  
While walking around the Palace of the White Moon about a week later, Harmeko admired the surroundings. The whole palace was marble and pearl. It was very nice, much grander than the Uranus Palace. She turned to go into the large flower garden that glowed with light in the sun. She thought to herself, "How could anyone get tired of this place?" She bent down and picked a rose and said out loud to herself, "How lovely..." "Not as lovely as you, Princess." Came a voice from behind her. She gasped startled and turned around to see the white haired general smiling warmly. Harmeko let out a breath of relief. "Sorry for startling you, Princess." Malachite said apologizing. "It's ok. It's nice to see you again General." Harmeko said happily. Malachite cleared his throat. "Sorry. Malachite." Harmeko corrected herself. Malachite chuckled and nodded. The two spent hours walking, talking, and laughing, but it only seemed like minutes to them both. Haruka walked to the large balcony that over looked the garden. She saw them chatting away and she smirked to herself. "Harmeko! We have to go to bed now, we have a meeting in the morning." Haruka said regretting having to break their conversation. Harmeko sighed and looked up into the general's eyes. "It was really nice talking to you again. I hope I see you again." She said quietly. He bend forward and lightly kissed her lips. She then kissed back longer, enjoying the warmth of his lips. He stood back and smiled. "It was a pleasure Princess." He softly said. She hugged him and he hugged back. "Maybe we could talk another time. Bye!" Harmeko said quickly and then she ran into the castle knowing Haruka would come back to remind her to get to bed. The general watched her disappear into the castle and smiled to himself.  
  
Over then next month or so Malachite and Harmeko met many times. Then one day Harmeko waited for Malachite and he never showed. She walked back to the castle a little disappointed. Then she heard voices coming from a nearby meeting place. She quietly stood next to the door listening in. "Your majesty, Generals Jadeite and Nephrite are missing, no one seems to know where they have gone." Came a voice from in the room. There was a long pause. "Then, General Malachite has your troops search the Earth Kingdom and the Moon Kingdom. General Zoicite has been acting very strange lately and I am losing faith in him." Came another voice. Harmeko's eye widened a little. "So that's where Malachite was." She said to herself. Then she wasn't upset anymore, but was puzzled at the sudden disappearance of the two generals. "Yes your majesty, I will see what the problem with General Zoicite is." Malachite said obeying the other voice's command. Harmeko figured it was most likely Prince Endymion. Malachite walked out of the door and Harmeko jumped back hoping he didn't know she was there all along. Malachite looked at her and smiled, "So how long were you listening there Princess?" He said chuckling. "Uh. I just got here, didn't hear a thing." She lied. "Sure." He said smiling and knowing she lied. "I wish I could spend time with you Princess, but I have that mission I have to do." He said, his face dropping a little. "Goodbye Malachite." Harmeko said smiling. "Farewell." He said flipping his cape and walking in the other direction.  
  
Many weeks went by and Harmeko hardly talked to her sister. One night sitting on her bed in the Moon Palace, Haruka came over to her. "You've been acting really strange this past week. Is everything Ok?" She said worried. Harmeko nodded and said softly, "I'm just wondering where the general could be." Haruka nodded and understood instantly. Haruka handed her a tiara. "This is your tiara for being a Sailor Senshi. We all have one, but yours is like Sailor Moon's sort of. It turns into the ring of Uranus, the Urray. Go ahead try it." Haruka explained. Harmeko held it up and asked, "What do you do with it?" Haruka answered, "Sing a tune that comes to heart, so the queen said." Harmeko sung the first tune that came to heart and the tiara glowed. Her eyes widened. Then the tiara changed shape to a gold ring-disk like thing. It had a sharp edge all around. In the ring were orange-gold star crystals that made the Urray shimmer more brightly. "How am I supposed to catch this??" Harmeko asked. "You'll see when you use it." Haruka answered. Harmeko thanked her sister and Haruka left. Harmeko put the tiara on her head and walked her marble balcony looking out to the blue-green earth that stood out against the black sky. "Where are you Malachite?" She said to herself feeling a deep loneliness.  
  
Malachite appeared behind her quietly and looked weak of energy. He slowly made his way to Harmeko and touched her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him surprised. He smiled slightly longing to see her gentle face. He touched her face with the back of his hand. "I've missed you my love." He said softly. Harmeko hugged him as he held her against him. "I missed you as well Malachite." She said smiling. He picked her chin up with his index finger. He kissed her passionately and she kissed back. Both stood there, as time seemed to have no bearing on the two. She sung the tune of the Urray to him. He smiled and asked, "What's that lovely tune?" "It's to change my tiara into my weapon." She answered. "I'll never forget it." Malachite said. Harmeko smiled then he took her hand and sighed sadly. "I can't stay long. Bad things are happening to the people of Earth, they rally to do evil things. I have to go back there and fight against this evil. Our once allies are now enemies. Endymion needs all the help he can get." He said sadly. "You're in my thoughts and heart always." She said sincerely. "As you are with me." He wrapped his cape around her and they kissed one last time. He stepped back from her and took a long look at her. "Until we meet again my love." He said smiling warmly. He then disappeared in metallic blue light leaving Harmeko with tears in her eyes.  
  
About two months later Harmeko stood in the ballroom of the Silver Millennium. She stared down at the floor while everyone danced away. Fireworks went off in the distance and she felt a cold feeling that made her shutter. Harmeko slowly looked out the window she was near and gasped. What she saw was a giant dark monster and below him, an army led by a woman with fiery hair. All of the faces were full of vengeance and hate. At that moment the palace shook and the two cat advisors of the queen ran in yelling. Luna yelled, "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! UNDER ATTACK!" Artemis called out after her, "GET READY FOR BATTLE! WE NEED EVERYONE WE CAN GET TO FIGHT!"  
  
The ballroom immediately became tense, no one was sure of what to do. Harmeko threw her hand up high and called, "Uranus Planet Power! Make Up!" Then transformed into Special Sailor Uranus. The rest of the girls did the same except Princess Serenity, she ran out of the castle. The senshi ran outside and were amazed to see a destroyed kingdom. Some of the senshi began throwing attacks at the big dark monster. The others went to the army and began to fight. As Harmeko ran to the army she almost fell over when she saw the white haired general leading the evil army. She gasped and stopped dead in her tracks. "Malachite. no! No, it's not true!" She almost screamed out. She ran to him and asked him why was he doing this. He laughed evilly in her face. She held back the tears. "Malachite it's me, Harmeko!" She cried. He snickered and said to her, "Never heard of you, and never will again!" He whipped his hand out and black lightening came out and hit Harmeko, it threw her back far. She was too shocked to stand when the general came over and kicked her. She winced in pain and staggered to her feet.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!" Came a voice from behind Malachite. Malachite turned around and absorbed the blast with his hand. Sailor Uranus gasped. "Pathetic!" He snarled throwing the blast back at Sailor Uranus. "Haruka!" Harmeko cried. Malachite grinned evilly and went to kick Harmeko again but she rolled away from the attack. He looked slightly annoyed. Harmeko unsheathed the Diamond Sword of Uranus. "Malachite. please. I don't want to fight you!" She said holding the sword out in front of her. A jade sword appeared in front of Malachite and he grabbed it. He jumped up and came down hard on Harmeko. She blocked with the Diamond Sword. "Grrr. don't think a pretty sword will help you!" He said getting annoyed. Harmeko sung the tune of the Urray and her tiara changed into it. Malachite gasped and held his head. "Malachite?" Harmeko said while holding the Urray. "Har... me... ko?" Malachite said straining. Harmeko ran to his side. "Malachite! I'm here." She said trying to help him to his feet. He looked at her in deep sadness. "I love you." He said softly. "As do I Malachite." She answered. He picked up the sword and stabbed Harmeko. She cried in pain and shock, and then dropped the Urray. "I'm so sorry." He said as the tears came to his eyes. He kissed her as she fell back feeling her life drain from her. Tears dripped down her face being betrayed by her love. Slowly she closed her eyes.  
  
Malachite brushed the hair out of her face and hugged her while tears fell from his face. He quickly stood up and wiped the tears away. A white light started to engulf the whole Moon. Malachite gasped but it was too late, everyone was engulfed and sent to a new time. 


	2. A New Life

It was a nice morning on Earth in Tokyo. Harmeko yawned as the sun shone in her face. Her alarm had been chirping for a while and she looked at the clock and groaned. It was six fifteen in the morning and she didn't like getting up for anything that was not important. Nearly throwing the clock across the room, she got up, got ready for school, and ate breakfast. Her mother came down and so did her father, both said hi. Her brother also came down his dark brown hair, like hers, was messed up. He groaned having to go to an early class at the university again. Harmeko's mother wished Harmeko good luck for the first day in this new school.  
  
Harmeko stood outside of the Crossroad Junior High's eighth grade class waiting for the teacher, Ms. Haruna, to come and get her. About a minute before the bell rang a girl ran over to the door of the classroom and tripped in front of Harmeko trying to get to class on time. Harmeko helped the blond haired girl up. "Sorry! Thanks! Uh. now I'm late." The girl said sighing. "You ok?" Asked Harmeko looking at the girl's unique hair. "Yea thanks again! I'm Usagi. you?" She said happily. "I'm Harmeko. I really like your pigtails." Harmeko said smiling. Usagi smiled back happily at the comment. "USAGI! You're late again! Go to the principle's office!" Ms. Haruna yelled from the open door. Usagi walked down the hallway with her head down. Harmeko walked in and the teacher introduced the class to her and she sat down in an empty desk.  
  
Later after school Usagi introduced Harmeko to her friends, Makoto, Ami, and Rei. Harmeko was happy to have earned some new friends. A black cat with a crescent moon nearby got strange vibrations. When Harmeko left, she walked the three girls saying, "Be alert, I have had strange vibrations about that girl." The cat said. Usagi said disapproving, "No way Luna, she's really nice." Rei shook her head at Usagi.  
  
Much later, a monster had attacked Harmeko. The monster didn't look much like one, but it threw feathers at Harmeko that drew something into reality. Rocks fell from the sky and Harmeko tried her best to avoid them. "FIRE SOUL!!!" A voice called as a fireball burned the bolder about to fall on Harmeko. The Sailor Senshi had arrived and were trying to weaken the monster. Feathers started to draw around Harmeko and they turned into ropes that wrapped around choking her. "I want your energy! Give it to the Dark Kingdom!" The monster yelled. Harmeko strained with all her might to get free as she felt the energy being sucked from her.  
  
Luna then saw the sign of Uranus appear on Harmeko's forehead. The black cat's crescent moon glowed with a memory returning. Luna gasped, "She's Special Sailor Uranus! The sister of Sailor Uranus." She flipped into the air and a tiara appeared. The monster laughed evilly and threw Harmeko down. She lied there gasping for air and could hardly move. Luna ran to her and put the tiara in front of Harmeko. "Hurry you've got to transform into a Sailor Senshi, yell Uranus Planet Power, Make up!" The cat explained quickly. Harmeko blinked a few times amazed but too weak to show it. "I'm Luna and I'll explain it all later." Harmeko stood up put on the tiara and held up her hand yelling, "Uranus Planet Power! Make Up!" The Uranus sign appeared inside the dark pink gem in the tiara and swirled out of it. The tiara changed into the Urray and burst into yellow ribbons. The Urray swirled around Harmeko making the yellow ribbon totally cover her. The yellow ribbon changed into a sailor-like suit along with a cape and knee boots. The Urray formed on Harmeko's head and changed back into a tiara. Her transformation ended with a pose. Her left fist on her hip and the right hand straight out to the side. She was now Special Sailor Uranus.  
  
Harmeko looked at herself quite surprised. She saw the other senshi on the ground and Sailor Moon trying to handle the monster herself, she didn't look like she was succeeding. "Sailor Moon, you haven't a chance!" The monster said laughing. "Uh oh" Harmeko said to herself and sung a tune that popped into her head. The tiara glittered and changed into the Urray. She took it and threw it at the monster. The monster screamed and flew into a wall. The Urray came flying back at her and her eyes widened as it did. She held out her hand and closed her eyes waiting for the pain, but the Urray lightly went into her hand. She blinked a few times surprised. Sailor Moon twirled her Crescent Moon wand. She aimed it at the monster yelling "Moon. Healing. ESCALATION!" The monster screamed as it changed back into its human form, Peggy Jones.  
  
A long blond haired man sat in the air and frowned. "This isn't over Sailor Senshi, I'll get those last two crystals!" He said smirking evilly. Then he vanished in a swirl of cherry blossoms. Harmeko gasped surprised. Sailor Moon smiled and said, "Nice Job!" Harmeko smiled at the compliment. Since that day Harmeko's life was never the same.  
  
Two weeks later the senshi were walking around at the edge of town cautiously. They waited for any surprises. Sailor Moon was pretty upset about the imposter Sailor Moon that was saving the day. Then a Dark Kingdom general appeared on top of the building. The senshi gasped and Sailor Moon did her speech. The general looked unimpressed but smirked evilly. "Nice to meet you all for the first, and let me assure you, very last time." He said still smirking. He held out his hands and a black dome formed around the senshi. As it got smaller the senshi tried desperately to get out. Harmeko tried her Diamond Sword but even that didn't cut through. "We're in real trouble here" Sailor Mercury said very worried. The general jumped from the building and was now in front of them. "Try all you like, nothing will help" He said and laughed evilly. Special Sailor Uranus, or Special Uranus as the senshi called her stared at the general. "Ohhh. too bad he's evil, what a hunk." She thought to herself and the general looked straight at her. "Ack!" She said shaking the thought out her head. The dome got smaller and Zoicite walked to the other general. He explained, "Malachite, bad news." Zoicite went on but Harmeko didn't pay attention she was too much in pain and thought. "Malachite. why does that name sound so familiar? Ug. I just can't put my finger on it" She thought but pushed the thought aside since there were more important things to worry about. Sailor Venus came and rescued the senshi and Artemis, another guardian cat, introduced Sailor Venus and himself. The fifth inner senshi was finally united with the rest.  
  
A few days later the senshi learned that the Moon Princess they were searching for, Princess Serenity, was indeed Usagi. Everyone was quite shocked about this. It also turned out that Rei's boyfriend, Mamoru, was Tuxedo Kamen and Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity's love from long ago. The Dark Kingdom had taken Tuxedo Kamen and the senshi now were trying to get out of the place they were in. Sailor Mercury tapped away at her computer. Sailor Moon sat sobbing as Harmeko tried her best to comfort her as well as the others. Sailor Mercury's visor disappeared and she smiled, "I found out how to get out of here." She said happily. The senshi smiled and talked about getting some burgers to get their minds off all of this.  
  
An evil laughter echoed through the place. Malachite appeared floating in the air. "Hand over the Imperial Silver Crystal!" He said with a hate filled voice. All the senshi stepped in front of the princess. Venus and Jupiter tried teaming up against him while Luna and Artemis ran for cover. Venus' Crescent Beam and Jupiter's Supreme Thunder had no effect on Malachite; he just threw it back at them. They both fell forward. The same happened to Mars and Mercury. Harmeko put a hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder saying, "Have courage princess, my destiny is protecting you and the Silver Crystal." Sailor Moon protested, "Special Uranus, please. don't go!" Harmeko just nodded and turned toward Malachite who was waiting to blast her away. Harmeko sung the Urray tune and got ready to throw it, she knew that he'd throw her World Shaking back at her, so the Urray was a better choice. "Back away Harmeko! It's not you I'm after!" Malachite said with anger. Harmeko gasped, he knew who she really was. She could tell the general was surprised too but he was trying to hide it. She powered up the Urray by holding it up and singing the tune again. It glowed bright and she threw it at him with all her might. It hit the shield and bounced off, but whirled back at it. The Urray penetrated it and slashed Malachite hard in the arm. He groaned in pain. Harmeko caught it back and saw his eyes filled with anger. He powered another ball of energy quickly and threw it at Harmeko before she had a chance to even gasp. She screamed in pain and fell forward.  
  
"Harmeko." a soft voice called. Harmeko groaned feeling the pain once again. "Harmeko, wake up." the soft voice called again. Harmeko forced her eyes to open. She opened them slowly to the smiling face of Minako. "You okay Harmeko?" Minako said with a worried face. Harmeko just nodded getting to her feet and groaning a little. "You took a bad hit, you sure you're okay?" Minako asked again. "Yea. I'll be fine." Harmeko managed to say walking with Minako to the other senshi. Jupiter saw how beat up Harmeko was and helped her stand up. Sailor Moon smiled at them all. They all agreed that they'd defeat the Dark Kingdom and get Tuxedo Kamen back.  
  
After a week of fighting Malachite and the now evil Prince Endymion, Harmeko sat in her bed wondering how Malachite could have known her true identity. There was something about Malachite that she couldn't put her finger on. She didn't feel the same way she felt about Zoicite. Zoicite she just plain didn't like. He was just a pain in the neck. Malachite was different. he was just so. a beep came from her pink communicator that interrupted her thoughts. She pressed the button and Ami's face appeared. "Harmeko, Prince Endymion after the crystal again. We need some back up at the hot springs in the mountains." Ami explained. Harmeko's eyes widen at the location, it would take her awhile to get there. "I'll try to get there as soon as possible." Harmeko said and put the communicator in her back pants pocket. She snuck out of the house and jumped onto her bike and rode as fast as possible toward the hot springs.  
  
Harmeko arrived there about ten minutes later panting and transformed. She saw the senshi battling a dragon-like monster and Tuxedo Kamen was helping them. Harmeko ran to the scene throwing her Urray at the monster knocking it down. "All yours Sailor Moon." Harmeko said smiling to Sailor Moon. She nodded and did her Moon Healing Escalation. The dragon- like monster turned into a beautiful girl. She rose into the sky in bright like. She thanked everyone and Tuxedo Kamen wished her good luck. After the girl had disappeared, along with the light, Tuxedo Kamen said that he wouldn't help Sailor Moon again and he'd get the Silver Crystal. He then flew away. "Wait, Mamoru! I don't get it." Sailor Moon said sadly. Malachite watched from a tree. "Neither do I." He said nonchalantly and then looked at Harmeko. "Something about that Sailor Senshi." He thought to himself, then disappeared in a metallic blue light.  
  
Three weeks later the senshi stood in a dark and creepy cave that they thought led to the Dark Kingdom. Malachite appeared threatening to destroy everyone if he didn't get the crystal. The senshi stood fast and would do everything to keep the Dark Kingdom from getting the Silver Crystal. Malachite blasted a huge blow at them. It sent them all flying back and the Crescent Moon Wand almost got into the hands of Malachite but it powered up and engulfed the senshi, they then disappeared.  
  
Harmeko opened her eyes to see that she was no longer in the cave anymore. She was now in a place with fallen ruins and emptiness. She looked up to see Sailor Moon kneeling in front of a women who looked almost like Sailor Moon, white hair with Usagi's pigtails and blue eyes. Harmeko stood next to the other senshi who were amazed about this. "I'm your mother, Queen Serenity." The women said to Sailor Moon who gasped. "Now that you're all here, it's time to take you back, to the final hours of our kingdom." Queen Serenity explained. There was a bright flash and they saw the old Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity started to narrate the different scenes. Harmeko then found herself looking at a marble balcony, the other senshi weren't with her during this. Harmeko gasped when she saw herself. Her eyes widened when she saw Malachite with her past princess self. The two were hugging. Harmeko blinked, everything was clear now, she remembered it all, her love Malachite, her sister Haruka, everything. She watched as the scene dimmed and the destruction of the Moon Kingdom came into view. She was again with the senshi who were drawn to what was going on. Harmeko closed her eyes, she lived through this once, and she didn't want to see it again. But when she opened her eyes again there laid Queen Serenity weakly explaining how she trapped everyone in the Silver Crystal. She sent the guardian cats along with everyone else into the future. Queen Serenity closed her eyes and her head fell. There was a bright flash and all the senshi appeared in the cave again.  
  
The senshi didn't know what to say. They just looked at each sadly while Sailor Moon hugged the Crescent Moon Wand. Luna and Artemis screamed. The senshi immediately looked alert and ran toward the sound and came across Malachite smirking evilly. Artemis and Luna were hurt seriously and were unconscious. The senshi got ready to fight him off. He powered up and threw his bright pink blades at the senshi. The senshi lifted their transformation pens, Harmeko her tiara. They called out their transformation calls and shielded Sailor Moon. Harmeko felt the pain in arms and back from the pink blades. She fell to her knees and strained to look at Malachite who was still throwing the blades. "Malachite." She softly said. Sailor Moon powered up her wand. Malachite threw another blade at Sailor Moon but she blocked it with the wand and threw it back at him. He gasped and so did Harmeko. He groaned straining to say, "Uhhh. Zoicite! I. failed you! I'm. coming Zoicite!" He held his hand up and disappeared in a metallic blue light.  
  
Harmeko bit her lip as her eyes watered trying to hold back the tears. "Good job Sailor Moon!" the senshi said weakly. Harmeko didn't say anything. She just stared at the place where Malachite disappeared. Sailor Moon picked up the knocked out Luna and hugged her. Then her face got angry. "What do you say we get rid of Queen Beryl?" Sailor Moon said turning toward the senshi. "Get rid of her!" the senshi yelled together and did a fighting pose. Harmeko did the same but she couldn't help but hope that Malachite was still alive.  
  
In the darkest place on Earth stood the Dark Kingdom. Queen Beryl, Queen of the Dark Kingdom, sat on her thrown looking down at her crystal ball. She moved her hands around it as if trying to sculpt it. A metallic blue light appeared in front of the queen. As the light dimmed, Malachite appeared almost falling over. Queen Beryl looked up at him smiling evilly. "Well done Malachite. The senshi now think that you're dead." She said still smiling evilly. "Thank... you. my queen." Malachite managed to say. "The senshi won't stop the Dark Kingdom this time. You'll be invincible!" She said charging up her crystal ball. The crystal ball lid up and a beam of dark energy hit Malachite making him gasp. He leaned over and breathed hard as the new power took over his body. As the new dark power stopped he stood up straight, fully healed with a pure evil face. His eyes glowed red and he smirked evilly. "You have earned the power of Queen Metialla, use it well against the senshi!" She said with an evil look. He bowed his head and said with a deep new voice, "It shall be done, my queen." Then Malachite disappeared in metallic gray flash.  
  
Harmeko laid her face down on her pillow as the tears fell down her face. "I finally remember him and he dies." She said aloud to herself. Malachite appeared in the shadows of Harmeko's room. He was surprised he knew that this girl was indeed the brave senshi Special Sailor Uranus. His eyes glowed red in the darkness as he crossed his arms. Harmeko cried and said aloud to herself again, "Malachite, why couldn't you remember me?" Malachite was confused by what she said. He continued to watch her confused. Harmeko's communicator beeped again. She wiped the tears away quickly and pressed the button as Makoto's face appeared. "Harmeko, meet at the temple, the senshi are getting ready to fight." She said seriously. Harmeko nodded and jumped out of the bed. She ran out the door and started walking toward the temple. Malachite laughed softly and evilly. "It is time." He said smirking evilly then he disappeared.  
  
At the temple the senshi transformed and stood in a circle. They closed their eyes and concentrated. Artemis in bandages stepped forward and yelled, "Sailor Teleport!" In a second the senshi disappeared, then appeared in the northern latitudes. It was freezing and it was hard to see. Mercury opened her computer and got life readings somewhere ahead of them. As they walked toward the life reading a hanging figure appeared, it was a seriously hurt Tuxedo Kamen. Sailor Moon cried as Tuxedo Kamen called out for Sailor Moon's help. The senshi blocked her from going and she struggled. Tuxedo Kamen's eyes glowed and black vines grabbed Sailor Jupiter who was trying to shield Sailor Moon. "Jupiter!" All the senshi cried. There was an evil laughter as Jupiter got electrocuted. Tuxedo Kamen changed into Malachite. The senshi gasped. Harmeko was so happy to see him but she was afraid of what he would do to Jupiter. Malachite powered up a black ball of energy and it engulfed Jupiter. She screamed and was thrown back far. Malachite laughed evilly once again. Jupiter managed to get to her knees. Softly she called her attack. "Su.preme.. THUNDER!!" A thunderbolt hit Malachite by surprise. He groaned and charged his black lightening. Then he blasted a full lightening bolt and several after at Jupiter. She screamed and fell back. Malachite disappeared with an angry face.  
  
The senshi ran to the dying Jupiter's side. Sailor Moon held her crying. "Makoto. don't go. don't die please." Sailor Moon said through her tears. "Save. your. strength. princess. You. need. to. be brave." Sailor Jupiter managed to say. She then closed her eyes and her head fell. "Makoto!! No! Don't leave me!" Sailor Moon said shaking the lifeless Sailor Jupiter. The senshi bowed their heads sadly while Sailor Moon cried. Harmeko looked out into the white endlessness. "Malachite. don't do this." She said softly, the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Much later Harmeko stood looking down at the lifeless body of Sailor Mars. Sailor Moon's tears flowing down her face like a river down from a mountain. Her eyes had gotten red from the earlier deaths of her good friends. Harmeko had been crying too but she tried to hold it back. Each of the senshi had died weakening Malachite and protecting Sailor Moon. Harmeko put her hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder. "Come on Sailor Moon, we must continue this journey." Harmeko said trying to be calm. Sailor Moon turned to her and grabbed her hand. "Please Harmeko! Let's go home! Don't go!" Sailor Moon pleaded. Harmeko shook her head, "You must continue princess, and it's my destiny to protect you at all costs." Sailor Moon bit her lip as Harmeko walked toward where she felt cold feelings.  
  
A blast hit her. It knocked her back. She stood up again wobbling. She unsheathed her Diamond Sword. "Come out and fight Malachite!" She called out into the bleakness. Malachite appeared in a metallic gray flash. Smirking evilly he made a black crystal sword appear in front of himself. He grabbed it and started to slash at Harmeko. Harmeko blocked with her sword. Malachite jumped up twirling his sword and came down hard on Harmeko, making her fall back. She tried her best the keep Malachite from stabbing her. He threw a black lightening at her throwing her back. She staggered to her feet once again. He was a little surprised but charged at her again. They fought some more with swords clashing. "Malachite. listen to me! You're not evil!" Harmeko tried to explain. Malachite laughed and pushed her down. She staggered to sit up but Malachite kick her in the back sending her flying forward. He picked her up by the neck with one hand. With the other he punched her in the face. Malachite then threw her down onto the ice, which started to crack at her impact. She groaned and softly and slowly sung the tune of the Urray. Her tiara changed into the Urray. She grabbed and powered it up. "Please Urray." She said putting the Urray to her forehead. She held fast to it and then threw it at Malachite with everything she had. He dodged the first few times, but it kept going back at and slashing him. The last hit blasted him to the ground near her.  
  
She caught the Urray and dropped it. Malachite's eyes were flashing red and he groaned. Harmeko crawled to his side and looked down at him. Malachite tried to hit her but his body wouldn't move. "Malachite. you're not evil. please remember. remember how happy we were." Harmeko explained softly. Malachite looked away. He didn't believe her but something deep inside did. Harmeko went on and explained what happened on the moon and guessed that he had his memories erased. "Come on Malachite. don't you remember on the balcony?" She said urging him to remember. She sung the Urray's tune softly to him and the Urray flashed brightly. Malachite gasped and groaned. The power that Queen Beryl gave him began to drain out of his eyes. He held his head groaning. As the power drained out of him, his eyes returned to gray once again. Harmeko hugged him, begging him to remember the past. He dropped his sword; he was so surprised at how much she cared about him. No one had ever cried about him. He held his head groaning again. Then everything became clear. He knew who this girl truly was. He sat up and hugged her back saying, "Harmeko. we meet again."  
  
Harmeko looked up at Malachite smiling, she knew he remembered. "Malachite." She said not being able to hold back the joy. She hugged him more. He smiled at her and she looked at him. They came closer to kiss when a dark blast hit Malachite full force in the back. He groaned and fell forward. Harmeko gasped and ran to his side. "Malachite!" She cried fearing the worst. He groaned and got a bad feeling. He then saw an energy blast heading at Harmeko. He jumped up and took the full hit. "Nooo!!" Harmeko cried as Malachite fell back into her arms.  
  
Malachite stayed still for a little while and Harmeko cried. Malachite opened his eyes a little to see Harmeko sitting there crying over him. He smiled as much as he could and put the back of his hand to her face. She opened her eyes. "Malachite. don't go. please." Harmeko pleaded. He chuckled and then winced. "You'll. always. be... in my. heart. Harmeko." He said weakly. She held his hand to her face. "Don't go. please." She pleaded softly. "Harmeko. I'm. so. sorry. You.. were. too good. for me." He managed to say softly. He looked at her once last time, and then closed his eyes and his hand fell from her face.  
  
"No. NO!! Malachite... don't leave me!!" She cried as the tears poured down her face. She hugged him hard as if trying to wake him up from a deep sleep. "Malachite. no." She said crying. Harmeko felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Sailor Moon standing there with her eyes watering. Harmeko put her head down as the tears continued to drip down her face.  
  
Queen Beryl stared in her crystal ball. "So the traitor is gone, now to get rid of the last two remaining senshi." She said snickering. Powering up her crystal ball she sent several blasts at the two.  
  
Two blasts hit Harmeko and Sailor Moon throwing them back. Harmeko saw more coming and staggered to her feet and tried to block the rest for Sailor Moon. She did block most with her Diamond Sword. But the last few blasts hit Harmeko. She screamed and fell back. She could hear Sailor Moon calling her name. Harmeko opened her eyes to the crying Sailor Moon. "Harmeko. no." Sailor Moon cried. "Sailor. Moon. be. strong. Don't cry... for me. Defeat. Beryl." Harmeko said weakly. She saw Sailor Moon's eyes widen, then everything went dark.  
  
A while later, Harmeko heard Princess Serenity calling for the senshi. "Everyone. I need. more power!" She called out. "Sailor Moon, let us help you. still got more of life to live" Harmeko said to the Princess then smiled. "Everyone. I do need your help..." Princess Serenity said to them. Harmeko then appeared with the senshi next to Princess. They all called out their power and the Princess called out, "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!" There was a bright light that engulfed the evil queen as she screamed. Then a pink light engulfed everyone else. 


	3. The Next Day

Harmeko skipped down the street to her new school. She had her eyes closed while skipping and bumped into someone. She fell back, "Oof!" The stranger helped her up. "You ok?" the stranger asked. Harmeko looked up at the stranger and nodded. "Sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going." She explained blushing at the handsome white haired man smiling down at her. "It's quite all right, by the way, I'm Malachite." He said. "I'm Harmeko." She said quickly as she heard the bell of the school rang. "Maybe we could talk another time. Bye!" Harmeko said quickly running off. Malachite smiled chuckling. "She'll never change." He said to himself knowing everything that happened. He turned and walked down the street as a new day has started.  
  
The End. 


End file.
